Moon's Silver Promise
by Immortal Princess Serena
Summary: To be saved by a evil force Serena is sent by her mother to the one person who might crush her heart also the one person destined to protect it...the handsome vampire prince!  FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


Moon's Silver Promise.

Supernatural/Romance/Drama

Princess Serenity is shocked when her mother Queen Serenity sends her and her four body guards from thier beloved, peacefull Kingdom of the Moon, to the strange and diffrent Kingdom of Earth in the hands of the rumored icy and heartless Prince Endymion when her life is threatened by the evil Kingdom of the Dark Moon. Serenity is angry when she gets to Earth, the handsome Prince both infurtiates her and makes her whole body light up with desire. She hates him for the effect on her, but she knows he is the only one that can save her...or so the propecy that tells of them being "soulmates" claims.

Endymion was happy with his life before the goregous daughter of the Moon came to him, he had power, riches and all the women he wanted. But when he gets thrust into marriage he starts wondering if the prophecy is true. After all she seems to be the perfect match for him; she is fiery and stubborn like him, every look he takes he feels his dead heart start comming alive after all his years of living.

There is just one thing that he never told Queen Serenity when he agreed to take her daughter...he is a vampire and vampires in his family have a tendency to break the heart of true loves. So in saving his wife he just might end up hurting her more than anyone thought!

Chapter One: The Queen's Solace. (This chapter is mostly about Queen Serenity's point of view. It sets up the chain of events. The end will have more of the characters of the story. Bare with me please? much love and thanks.)

Queen Serenity looked at Luna and Artemis her two most trusted advisors, thought they may be cats she took thier word above everyone elses. With a small smile she bent down not caring about getting her white dress dirty. Luna wrapped her sleek black body around her Queen's knee as she watched tears fall down her beautiful face. Artemis was looking above them into the sky at the small planet called Earth. As always the white cat tried to make light of the situation.

"Look at it this way Serenity, you can always look at Earth and know your daughter is safe" He said, turning over his shoulder to give her a smile. Luna narrowed her brown eyes at Artemis, though she loved him sometimes he made her fur stand on end with frustration. "Artemis! The Queen does not need to be reminded that Serenty has to leave us!" She hissed out. Queen Serenity smiled just a bit more at both of them. Slipping her delicate, soft hands behind both thier ear's she gave a tired sigh. Normally when she went into the courtyard of her palace, sitting by the pool she would feel the soft breeze ruffle her white, long hair. She would feel the peaceful pull of the Moon touch her skin and not have a single worry run through her mind. But now she was tense. Every muscle in her body screamed out in worry. Her sapphire blue eyes showed none of the love and care she usually had.

She would not cry, she couldn't. For if she cried it would register inside herself that the news she had received this morning was had been happy and cheerful that morning, excited for her daughter to wake up so they could go around thier Kingdom to meet with the different provinces to speak with thier people. She was molding her daughter to be a great ruler. Seeing her own kind, loving and giving heart within her beautiful child. But she was also waiting for very important news. So when her three personal court of protectors of the Moon had come transporting into the thone room. Sad faces registered with the three women. It was then her worst fears had started to bubble to the surface. She looked at Trista of her planet Pluto; her secret favorite of the gaurds, the one she had entrusted the gates of time to. Trista kneeled at Serenity's feet like the rest did. "I am sorry to come back with this bad news my Queen, but the Dark Kingdom's Prince Diamond has demanded your daughter's hand in marriage. He wants the Silver Crystal to bond with his families dark one so they can rule more of the universe...he says" She broke off with a sob. Amara, ruler of her planet Uranus put her hand on Setuna's shoulder. One of her best friends Amara knew that it was hard for any of them to tell this story. "He says that if he does not get his demands they will start with the guards planet's and destroy them until he gets Serenity. If he does not he will finally come here and kill you, making her watch." Amara hissed out the last sentence. Along with Jupiter, also called Lita her temper was the highest of the gaurds. They defended thier Queen and Princess till the end. Upon hearing Diamond's vicious proclamation it took all she had not to kill him, knowing it would start a war. Her skin still had a pink tinge from her blood boiling. Her knuckles had split under her white gloves of her uniform. Soaking through so blood dripped upon the white marble floor. She couldn't look at Queen Serenity for she felt as she had failed. Her best friend and lover Michelle protector of Neptune held Amara in her arms softly and looked up with her sea green eyes "My Queen, what do we do now?" It was not that she was cold, but Michelle was the most practical. She knew that they had to act fast to save thier Princess.

Serenity sat in her throne, her back and shoulders were straight and proper. Her head was held high so her chin was pointed up. She looked into the eyes of all three women before standing. Her hands folded out over small waist. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. "Contact Prince Endymion...tell him that he has his treaty. Tell him" She let out her breath, voice cracking as she faught back tears. Luna and Artemis who had been sitting on her throne leapt up unto her shoulders and nuzzled her for comfort. "Tell him the gift I give is my daughter." She said. "Gather the other gaurdians and have them prepare Serenity...they will be going with her after Endymion marries her here and takes her to Earth" She said softly. Her tone for dealing with royal matters. Walking past the three women with no words she went towards her courtyard. She had to think of a way to tell Serenity...only hoping her daughter would still love her.

She had been laying against a stone column, trying to enjoy the cool feeling against her bare shoulders when her daughter came running up to her. Her long blonde pigtails, styled in the royal fashion like her own floated behind her as her long white dress that also mimicked her more grown up dress was being held up to her thighs. Serenty gave a laugh 'Always the free spirit I hope Endymion leaves her that way' she thought sadly. Wondering if the rumors of the Prince being a womanizing, ice cold ruler were true. She knew that he was a good person inside. She had sensed it when she had met him for thier peace negotiations. His handsome dark looks had made her at ease, his black hair feel casually over his dark blue eyes. Never before had she seen eyes that captivating since her daughters eyes had opened up to stare at her that first moment after the long difficult birth she had endured. Endymion was smart and careful. He was loved by his own people for the most part, Serenity knew that he could be a good match for her daughter if he ever became more kind and generous. The two had faught like crazy when they had met. It was this knowledge that had moved her to give her only child to Earth's ruler when the evil ruler Diamond had first come to the Moon and tried to force himself on Serenity before being banished, vowing to come back. "And come back he has" She said bitterly, something she never spoke with. Her eyes became icy and dark with her anger now surfacing.

"What did you say mother?" Serena asked, having requested being called that opposed to Serenity after her mother to avoid confusion. 'Not to mention embarrassment of that stuffy name' She thought to herself cheerfully. She came up to a sudden stop, her heeled feet wobbled slightly. Serena wasn't the most graceful at times but she could always pull off her mistakes with a smile and a laugh. Seeing her mother, Luna and Artemis all in a trace she bent down to the ground. Seeing her mother's silver crystal in her hands she knew something was wrong. The silver crystal only came out when danger was immenant. "Mother!" She called out and grabbed her wrist gently to shake her. Her soft full pink lips had fallen into a pout. "Mom...please talk to me" She whispered. Queen Serenity looked up quite surprised. Taking the hand that held her wrist she massaged her daughter's soft, pale white arm lovingly. "My child...I was just going to get you. I have news for you..." She sighed softly and leaned in the small distance and put her lips upon Serenity's forehead. "It's not good Serenity" She said.

Serena rolled her eyes at her mother's dramatics "Sah-reen-ah" She said somewhat harshly, hating how her mother never called her what she wanted. "And what? the ball is cancelled no more suitors? Too bad!" She said. Her smirk was very evident. She hated being paraded in front of any and every man who wanted her as his wife. She would not marry unless it was for love. No matter what her mother said. A harsh breeze pushed at her tiny frame and a soft rumbling shook the ground beneath her. 'Ooops' She thought to herself, she had done it...she had made her mother angry, making her silver crystal react. She coughed gently "Sorry...go ahead" She said cheerfully and sat down with her legs curled under her bottom. Luna jumped off her mother's lap and onto her own. "I will do it my Queen" She said dilligantly. Serenity just shook her head "No Luna. Serena, my baby. The ball is cancelled" She narrowed her eyes as Serena made a small eep of happiness before becoming silent again. She sighed, her daughter was still so young. Almost sixteen it was custom for girls of the Moon to be married at eighteen...but this was no normal circumstance. "My baby you are to be married to Prince Endymion of Earth" She ignored her daughters loud scream of protest. Holding up her hand to show she was to continue. "To keep the long awaited peace I am giving you to him in marriage. Please Serena understand" She said in tears, seeing her daughters own tears stream down her soft angelic face. Her body trembled and shook "I wouldn't ask if there was no other choice" She said evasive tone. Both Luna and Artemis made snorts of disaproval at the Queen's lie. Well not _total_ lie. There was no other chance, she just didn't tell the Princess about the danger. Sending a look to each other they both knew what the other was thinking **'Is she going to tell Serena about the prophecy?'**

Serena pushed away from her mother, ignoring the look of pain and hurt on her face "No! I won't I hate him I hate him I hate him!" She screamed and ran up the stairs that would lead towards the wing that housed her bedroom. Tears fell like crystals from her eyes. She pushed past Mina of Venus, Ami of Mercury, Rei of Mars and Lita of Jupiter. Her guards, ignoring thier cries of "Princess?" and "Serena!" as she slammed the door to her bedroom. She fell to the floor in a heap. Not bothering to even try and make it to her bed, she let sadness and anger wash over her. "I don't care how handsome you are or how you kiss Endymion I will _never_ love you never again!" She vowed in a soft hiss of breath her mind reeling from the last time she had given him her heart and what had he done? He had thrown he aside and left Serena alone. Her eyes soon became heavy all done with crying, her body finally relaxed and she let sleep peacefully take her.

-Meanwhile, on Earth-

Darien Shields snarled at the woman who grabbed his arm, trying to yank him toward the large bed in the middle of his room. Her naked body seemed to shimmer in the moonlight that shone through the wall length window. Her brown hair hang around her shoulders. A purr resonated from her throat as she put his hand on her breast. 'How did I ever end up her clutches?" He thought bitterly. He knew how of course but that was besides the point he was done with her and now she wouldn't leave "Anne how dare you enter my rooms without my permission!" He snarled and shoved her away. Her body held no drawn with his own now her once curvy and seductive body seemed ugly and disgusting. In a flash the seductress was gone and evil poured through Anne "Darien I am your girlfriend! I deserve to be here" She said with a tinge of insanity. He laughed when she used his prefered name. It fit more with the time they lived in, despite using it for all things royal. He hated the name but what was he to do? "Anne you fucking bitch you are to address me by Prince Endymion you no good whore" She winced as he said that and it sent a electric shock through him and he loved it. "And I sent you away after you failed to get me off" He drawled enjoying even more dispair from her. "Now if you don't mind get the fuck out so I can get onto my formal business" He said and went into the side room that housed one of his personal studies. He had a meeting with the Queen of the Moon, only hoping that she wouldn't ask him to go back. He wanted the treaty desperatly but he had no desire to set eyes on the Princess ever again. She was far to dangerous to him, he had barely made it alive last time they had met. Suddenly groaning at the thought of that memory his body stirred with lust, making him think for the briefest of seconds of calling Anne back "No! don't even" He muttered before pulling his tight, leather pants on and leaving the top button undone. He went without a shirt, it was too hot during the night to put on his shirt and the armour that went with it. Serenity would just have to talk to him without it who cared if she was uncomfortable?

"You want her daughter to be uncomfortable if she saw you like that, hell you'd want her to fuck you if she saw you" He snarled to himself and turned on the moniter of his computer that would link him to the Moon. He tried to put Serena from his mind, but it was hard. He remembered the night he had seen her. Her long strange styled golden blonde hair curved around her soft, angelic face. Her bright, sultry blue eyes had cut right though him. Her full blood red mouth had almost brought a groan from his own lips. Her tight white dress high lighted the fullness of her breasts, the slim waist and full hips that were attacked by what he _knew_ was the longest most sexy legs that had ever graced the universe almost brought him to his knees. He gripped the sword that lay on his table flipping it over and over as he saw the woman that came onto the screen, it was not Queen Serenity like he had been expecting. It was one of her pathetic guards. He didn't even know any of thier names he saw no point all he knew this was the strange green haired one that always watched him like a hawk anytime he had gone around Serena. "Prince Endymion" She said acidly. He saw her knuckles clench on the staff she always carried around. "Yes?" He asked with a laid back tone, showing no signs of being affected by her. He streched out his long, muscled body he had no need to be proper now, this girl was no one important to him. "The Queen has decided to honor your request and sign the treaty. On _ONE_ condition" The woman said suddenly cocky.

Darien smirked and jolted foreward in his seat, now this was intresting. He licked his lips "Oh? and what condition is that?" He said in a dangerous tone. He sensed a looming threat over his head and he began to feel nervous. **'What the fuck?'** He thought. The woman moved aside and disapeered, this caused Darien to get out of his chair, gripping the glass table until it cracked, the earth shook under his power. His control over the earth was feared. His golden crystal bent to his every whim. He would not have some stupid little princess of some stupid little planet treat him like that "Excuse me!" He yelled out. Suddenly the Queen came into view and immediatly he saw she had been crying. **'I am suck a dick'** He thought but he would never admit it out loud. "Queen Serenity, it is very nice to see you. I thank you for the treaty...I heared you had a condition" He said softly, making his voice husky. Every bone in his body seemed to thrum with something, he felt sick. Quickly he tried to remeber the last time he had gotten blood...it had been just last night before dinner. So he knew that it wasn't that, he hadn't been any fights so there could be no pains.

"Yes...You see I would like you to marry my daughter in exchange of the treaty" Serenity said in a formal tone. Darien could hear every ounce of pain she hid from him thought it showed not one inch on her face. His inner demon roared in success, not only had he won his treaty but he got the Princess? But something snapped to his mind what was it? Oh yeah rationality! "Why are you offering me her?" He asked looking down at his sword, pretending to not be intrested. Serenity smirked as she saw through the facade, clearing her throat for her next sentence, the words that would come would seal his intrest. She knew this. "Oh I thought you would want her with you rather than Prince Diamond of the Dark Kingdom...he wants her after all."

The earth shook violently and glass shattered throughout the palace. As Darien looked up with a dark smile. His eyes dripped with violent possesion "It's done. Just say when and she's mine" He said, with no thought of rationality anymore. He was going to beat his older brother once and for all. The demon was brought to the surface even more as the delicate, lovely Queen sat down in her throne "I was thinking...oh tonight does that work?" Darien laughed "yes. yes it does"

**to be continued.**

(Sorry if this chapter is a bit long, I didn't want to leave off on a major cliff hanger the first chapter. Please tell me if it's too long or too short. I don't have a editor of any kind so if you see mistakes so if you see any tell me. AND of course reviews good or bad are welcome I want to be a writer so I need the critque)


End file.
